One Rainy Day
by treekicker
Summary: Our awesome first fiction that we ever made is...BACK! And worst then ever! Everyone gets stuck at Yugi's house because of a rain storm. Will they survive with each other?
1. The gang meets

Jet: Well its been a while since I've done this.

Suzu: Done what?

Jet: Two things: One, listen to your question. Two, rewrite the first story ever made.

Suzu: Do you remember the first story we've made?

Jet: ENOUGH WITH THE QUESTIONS!...Not really, just the really funny shit.

Yugi: Didn't it star me and my friends?

Jet: Oh yea, it was me torturing you all in the most brutal ways possible. Thanks!

Everyone: (groans)

Jet: This is pretty much off the top of my head, and I made this story was about 4 years ago.

Suzu: You're a moron.

Jet: Shut up. I own you all now.

Suzu: Actually, the Yugioh crew is not owned by us.

Jet: Had to ruin the mood don't you?

Suzu: START THE STORY!

It was a normal crappy day, with down pouring rain and fierce winds. Yugi and Joey were sitting around in the game store owned by Yugi's grandfather, who is out on some unknown errand. Joey ended up there after school because his house leaks when it rains. So they are sitting around messing with their cards because apparently the private school that they attend doesn't believe in giving students homework. Suddenly Tristan and Duke bust through the door, soaking wet.

"Well, look what the cat pissed on then dragged in," snorted Joey.

"Shut up, it's really wet outside," retorted Tristan.

Duke stared at Tristan and said, "No shit? I thought it was a beautiful day out."

Tristan raised his fist and said, "That's the quickest way to get your ass kicked." Joey stared on with some amusement at the two quarrelling minor characters, while Yugi just got finished polishing his deck (Well how do you think they got so shiny and new looking? They take care of their stuff.), and noticed the tension between Duke and Tristan.

"Ok, calm down you two. This is my grandfather's house," said Yugi meekly.

"Yeah, try to at least act with some decency."

Everyone turned to the door to see a figure standing there, just as wet as Duke and Tristan was. He stepped out of the sheet of rain, revealing himself to be Seto Kaiba. Yugi shrugged, Duke and Tristan went back to arguing, and Joey got pissed.

"What's wrong, Seto? You're too damn good and rich to use a little invention called an umbrella?" Joey snapped. Seto sent him a stare back that could pierce steel.

"No, I took my private helicopter to school today and it can't fly in this weather. Not like it is any of your business, mutt." The two stared at each other for a while until one of Yugi's cards that he was practicing tossing out in a dramatic fashion struck Joey in the back of the head, leaving a paper cut scar and a teenager that looks like he had ants in his pants and turrets syndrome. Yugi sighed and wondered who else was going to appear and get the floor wet, mainly because he was sure that he was going to have to clean up any mess they left.

Just then, Serenity appeared in the door, totally wet and shivering. Duke and Tristan stopped fighting and just stared at her. Seto took a seat and couldn't care less. Yugi put his head down, realizing that this was his best friend's sister. Joey's swearing was calming down until he realized Serenity was standing there and being stared at and starting swearing again.

"S-sorry, it's raining out and I'm trying to find some shelter," stuttered Serenity through chattering teeth. Joey started freaking out trying to find a towel, Duke and Tristan started to drool (which Yugi realized he will also have to clean up and was not happy at all), and Seto started to fall asleep. Joey found some paper towels, figured they were good enough (usually he had to settle with newspapers to dry his hands, then he realized that the ink would stain his hands. He now settles with drip-drying after showering with the bathroom hose), and gave them to Serenity to dry off. Tristan was obviously mad and Duke shrugged, the show was over. Yugi somehow had a feeling this was going to get worse.

Just then Mai popped up, just as wet as the rest of them. Yugi's mouth dropped open, Tristan stopped being pissed and started staring, and Duke took after their examples. Joey, who was steaming just a while ago, saw Mai and blood sprayed out of his nose while he ran around, screaming that his dream came true. Seto looked to see what the commotion was and yawned (which had the rest of the crew wondering if he was gay or something). Mai, unlike Serenity, wasn't shy and knew what was going on around her.

"Ok, enough staring. I'm freezing and need something to dry off with, pronto," ordered Mai. Everyone put their jaws back up and stopped staring at Mai's chest. This also spurred Joey to put his head down in shame and run straight forward. Into a wall. So now Joey has a concussion and blood running from his nose and forehead. He falls right back into his cursing spree while holding his head. Just then Ishizu came through the door.

And no one cared.

Tea came in behind her, and this was probably the most interesting reaction so far. Yugi dropped any dignity he had and stared right at her, gawking. Tristan frowned, knowing what was in store for them. Duke looked around, not wanting to be the only one to freak out. Seto curled his hands into fists, a twitch he picked up from all the speeches he's heard from this freak. The girl's all put on the best smiles they could, but the bitches inside of them were ranting up a catfight that would probably get them arrested for murder. Joey, recovering from his head injury, looked up and freaked out, believing he was hallucinating, and ran around out of severe panic attacks. He got blood everywhere ("Goddamn, not more crap to clean up," Yugi thought). Much to Joey's dismay, Tea spoke, destroying Joey's thoughts that it was a nightmare (she would of already sprouted a few more heads and breathe fire before leaping at him) or a dream (she would have been hit by a truck by now or something causing her painful and satisfying death).

"Wow, it's really raining outside! Hey, friends we can have a party here, because the gangs all here!" Everyone groaned, except for Yugi, who found himself still staring. Well at least things got better. But if it stopped there, the story wouldn't be as interesting. Marik and Bakura came through the door, and everyone knew they were attending private hell class.

"Why are you two here!" shouted Yugi, knowing that he would like to have one day not having to worry if his soul would be sucked out by an unknown darkness.

"What, we can't come hang out with friends?" said Marik, with mock sadness. Bakura snickered. Joey flipped them the finger, then passed out again from blood loss. Don't worry, he will be fine when I get back to torturing him again. No one dies in these damn cartoons anyway.

Everyone was cautious, but the two seemed to not be in "Kill everyone around and take over the world" mode. Well, how deadly does two people look if they are drenched like they just got thrown in a pool? They look about as dangerous as puppies. Puppies on crack at the worst.

Yugi sighed and realized that there was no way to force them out, especially with Joey coughing up blood and mucus. So he would just go along with it.

"Ok, but it is getting crowed in here. Let's go into the basement," said Yugi. Everyone followed him, except for Joey, who screamed," You have a basement? Since when?"

"Well, Grandfather doesn't allow visitors down there," said Yugi. Then he opened the door to the basement.

Jet: And that's enough for now.

Suzu: WTF? What kind of cliffhanger is that?

Jet: Shut up, it's great!

Yami: Wait, where am I?

Jet: You'll come up soon enough.

Yami: Like the next chapter?

Jet: I swear I am going to make the next person that asks me a question pay.

Mai: Why didn't I get more lines?

Jet: THAT'S IT! Now it is time to feel the wrath of (looks around and picks up a flashlight) THE MILLENDIUM FLASHLIGHT!

Suzu: What does that do?

Jet: (thinks) It…uh…takes away a person's favorite possession!

Suzu: You just made that up.

Jet: Well lets find out (turns around and shines the light on Mai)

Mai's clothes instantly disappear. She tries her best to cover up her underwear.

Mai: No! My favorite set of clothes!

Jet: HOLY SHIT IT WORKS!

Joey: WHOO HOOO! (more blood sprays out of his nose and he falls unconscious)

Mai: DAMN YOU PIG! (starts chasing Jet, who is giggling like a schoolgirl…which the thought is disturbing to say the least)

Suzu: (Sighs) This day is just getting more interesting by the minute. We will get the next chapter out soon. Right after we clean up Joey and make sure he can still work. And come up with some original material while we are at it.


	2. The WTF Basement

Suzu: I'm back!

Jet: So?

Suzu: It's a good thing.

Jet: So you say.

Suzu: Don't make me slap you, Jet.

Jet: (taps his millennium flashlight)

Suzu: Damn you and your made up powers.

Jet: You just wish you thought of it before I did.

Mai: Give me back my favorite clothes!

Jet: Never. Even if I knew how to.

Joey: Take them away! Take them away!

Jet: SIT! (shines flashlight on Joey)

Joey: NO MY ABILITY TO MULTITASK! (looses balance and falls on face)

Jet:…..Wow, didn't expect that.

Suzu: Indeed.

Jet: Well, tell them the disclaimer.

Suzu: You do it.

Jet: No, (holds up flashlight) you.

Suzu: Fine. We don't own crap except for the stuff we made up. (turns to Jet) Wait until I get some power damnit.

Jet: Yea whatever. Now lets go put things in Joey's hands and watch him drop them when he tries to say something.

Suzu: Oh alright. ON WITH THE FIC!

Where were we? Ah yes, The Dreaded Basement of No Return!

"You sure it is safe down there?" Joey whimpered, somehow recovering from his near death from internal bleeding. This is one of those times where Serenity wasn't sure how her parents screwed up his masculinity, but it was almost like she had an older sister sometimes.

"Yeah, its fine," Yugi said while rolling his eyes. The crew looked down the steps, waiting for someone to take the first steps down. To everyone's surprise, Bakura turned and bowed to Tea, saying "Lady's first".

Tea turned and said, "Oh thank you Bakura! I knew we were good friends." She turned to descend the stairs. Bakura just smirked.

And then kicked her in the back, knocking her down the stairs.

Tea flew down the steps, hitting every third one. When her body finally hit the bottom, she definitely had head trauma and possible concussion, unconscious and most likely a few sprains and bruises. It happened so fast that no one reacted at first, but they eventually did.

They all smiled and laughed and then got on with their lives.

They went downstairs, making sure not to get Tea's blood on their shoes. When they got down there, what they saw almost blew their minds. There was a large plasma TV, expensive couches, a complete bar, a couple bedrooms down the hall, and little things that had the crew asking themselves what exactly happened down here.

Mai looked around one more time then asked, "Uh, Yugi? What does your grandfather use this room for?"

Yugi just frowned and said, "Usually when he has company over. Why?"

Tristan and Joey looked at each other when it finally clicked in their thick skulls. Then Joey turned to Yugi and said, "Yugi, pal, what kind of guests are we talking about here?"

Yugi turned to him and said, "Well, it is usually groups of people of about 2 to 6 people. Mostly young girls. Why?"

Everyone else stared at him with their mouths opened, not comprehending what Yugi just said. Everyone except Bakura and Marik, who were busy poking Tea's body with sticks.

"So wait. We are in a 60+ year old single grandfather's bachelor pad!" said Tristan. Everyone already figured it out, but hearing it out loud made it a realization, freaking everyone out even more. Lots of running and screaming and panicking soon followed.

"What the hell is all that noise!"

Everyone stopped spreading retard all over the place and then stared at the source of the voice. It was coming out of one of the bedrooms. When the door opened, everyone realized it was Yami Yugi.

"Awesome, another guest to the party," sneered Seto. Yami looked up and noticed the large group of friends and enemies standing in front of him. Then he turned to Seto.

"Seto Kaiba!" he said, and grabbed his deck and shoved it into his duel disk on his arm. Or at least he would of, if he had it on. When Yami looked down and realized that he did not have a duel disk on, and neither did Seto, he relaxed and said, "Sorry, natural reaction. So what is everyone doing here?" Everyone, however, just stared at him.

"What?"

"Yami."

"Yes, Yugi?"

"Please, put some pants on."

Yami looked down to see that he was, indeed, standing there with nothing but a shirt and his whitie tighties. Without saying a word, he turned around and went back into the room.

"It takes him a while to fully wake up and get going," explained Yugi.

Seto, Marik, and Bakura started to wonder how they lost to such an idiot.

"So what is he doing sleeping down here?" asked Duke, just because if he doesn't say anything, people will forget he is there. See, Ishizu is already a ghost to everyone else.

"He used to sleep with me, but it got complicated with two people sleeping on a twin bed every night, especially with his issues," said Yugi.

"What kind of problems?" asked Seto, kicking himself for not bringing a notepad and pen for this free tutoring of his biggest rival's weaknesses, no matter how petty they were. He would take what he could get, even if it was bed wetting or something that could break concentration.

"He would sometimes have dreams from his past, remembering little parts of it at a time. He forgets them in the morning, but that's the best guess I can make when it comes down to tombs, servants, and mummies. Plus, he snores a lot," explained Yugi.

"That doesn't sound so bad," said Marik, remembering his nightmares of dying repeatedly because he refused to be a guard protecting something or almost controlling the world when his plan backfired on him. He still hasn't made the connection to his daily life of evil. No one said Marik was a smart person.

"Well, it wasn't until it got physical. Apparently, he used to be a fighter. Or he liked to believe he was."

"Still doesn't sound all that bad," said Joey, who gets punched in the head at least 10 times a day.

"Well, it was that one morning that everything changed, when I woke up and my butt hurt. Apparently, sometimes he got bored and had his way with the female servants."

No one had anything to say to this one. Mai and Serenity both opened their mouths to speak, but wisely shut them. Tea was too busy waking up from her concussion and checking out the scenery to notice the conversation, and wouldn't have gotten the meaning behind Yugi's story if she did anyway. And Ishizu..….no one noticed or cared……moving on.

Everyone made themselves comfy, a little scared about their surroundings, but realizing that they might be stuck here for the night because the storm actually has been getting worse outside and no one had any intention in getting soaked and struck by lighting (You wimps. If I was immortal like the characters in cartoons, I would take advantage of it by doing the most dangerous things I could think of). Of course, they got bored quick. They are high school kids; they have an attention span of about 2 minutes.

"Well, now what?" said Joey.

"Yeah, you bastards woke me up from a good dream," said Yami, and everyone else shuttered.

"We could play a game," said Serenity. Most of the time, the group would ignore such a request because they were usually busy, you know, fighting for their souls and the fate of the entire world. But they had some free time, which usually they spent sitting by themselves starring at the ceiling.

"I'M THE KING OF GAMES!" Yami screamed so loud that everyone jumped.

"Yes, thanks for destroying a little more of my pride," Seto said, thinking about how much on an asshole Yami is when he's not saving humanity from evil.

"So what should we play?" Yugi said, trying to keep Yami from jumping out of his seat.

Serenity, knowing full well that any card, dice, and/or board game will be a huge competition between the main characters, and the minor characters like her would get their asses kicked. So, she picks a chick game, where there is no way to win or lose, but it is still considered a game. Kind of like cheerleading (which, while it does require skill, is not a sport by any means.)

"Let's play Truth-or-Dare," Serenity said. All the guys groaned, and all the girls grinned. "Well, I don't know about the rest of you, but I am getting tired of see hundreds of duels."

"There are things other than dueling!" Yami said in shock.

"Yes, some of us have lives," said Mai.

"Like Mai's, which consists of selling sex appeal for miscellaneous items," said Joey, which got him a quick whack from Mai in the head, causing him to temporarily black out from his head injuries from earlier (See Chapter 1).

"I run a company worth more than all of your valuables combined and a salary that your parents would envy," said Seto with a smug grin. Everyone groaned, knowing that Seto was either trying to piss everyone off or he was trying to make everyone else feel worse about their pathetic lives. No one liked him enough to give his comment any reply.

"Soooo, OK. How do you play this "game"?" Yami asked.

"Simple. You pick someone, ask them "truth or dare", they pick either truth or dare, and then you either ask them a question that they have to answer truthfully, or a dare which they have to do," explained Serenity.

"A favorite at sleepovers," pitched in Tea.

Before he could stop himself, Tristan blurted out, "You have friends! (Notices the look on her face) You know, other than us?" Tea calm down, not realizing that Tristan breathed a sigh of relief.

"Yes, I have a lot of sleepovers with my stuffed animals. They are so much fun," said Tea. All the guys starred at her for about two seconds, trying to hold in the gut busting laughter that dwelled in all of them.

They failed horribly.

The guys ending up laughing so hard they all ended up having coughing fits. Tristan had to punch Joey in the back because he was laughing so hard no noise was coming out and it sounded like he started to choke. Therefore, there was now a big blood stain in the carpet. Yugi almost crapped himself.

"Meh, we'll clean it up tomorrow," said Joey.

Serenity turned around in a huff and said, "That's what you said about cleaning your room. About 6 months ago. Do you remember what color your carpet was?" Joey just shrugged, which basically meant "What rug?"

Well, are they going to start the game or have a coffee break and talk about their life story?

Jet: You will have to wait to find out.

Suzu: Once again, your timing sucks.

Jet: Shut up. I never asked for your opinion.

Suzu: No but you did ask for my help. It is constructive criticism.

Jet: It sounds like you are just being a pain in the ass.

Suzu: That's the beauty of being a critic.

Jet: Maybe, but you will never feel the beauty of having the power of darkness! I HAVE THE POWER!

Bakura: Actually, so do I.

Pegasus: And me.

Marik: Me, too.

Yami: Ditto.

Jet: See? It is the new cool thing nowadays.

Suzu: To have an item so powerful it could change the world as we know it and as an added bonus suck the souls out of living beings and cheat in card games?

Jet: Yes.

Yami: IT'S CALLED THE HEART OF THE CARDS!

Suzu: Sure whatever, call it what you want. But you will all bow to the power of (looks around and picks up the channel changer beside her) THE MILLENDIUM CLICKER. (insert Link-finds-an-item sound effect here. You know the dododoDOOO sound. The one that gets on your nerves within the first hour of the game.)

Jet: Great, so what does it do?

Suzu: (Remembering how Jet made shit up before) Well, it….uh…can control people in real life! Yes, TIVO is not just for sports and movies anymore.

Jet: Bullshit.

Suzu: Watch. (Points clicker at Tristan, who was walking around, and presses fast-forward)

Tristan suddenly picks up speed, and before he figures out what the hell just happened, he "walks" into a wall, probably fracturing a few bones.

Suzu: FREAKING AWESOME! I HAVE AN ALL POWERFUL CLICKER!

Seto: Actually it's a remote.

Suzu: No, it's a clicker.

Seto: It's a remote.

Suzu: CLICKER!

Seto: REMOTE!

Jet: Ok, as entertaining as this is, this conversation is getting retarded. (Shines flashlight on Seto).

Seto: NO, MY DRAMATIC AND AWESOME LOOKING CAPE! IT'S GONE!

Jet: The surprises just keep on coming. You think it would be his cards or his company that he's so proud of.

Suzu: But you must admit he does look more like a geek and a loser without that cape. The cape made the man, you could say.

Seto: Shut up I am the second best duelist in the world!

Jet: Ever hear the saying that second place is the first loser?

Seto:…..

Jet: Thought so. Until next time.

Suzu: No until next UPDATION!

Jet: I thought I told you to stop making up words.

Suzu: Never.


End file.
